No hay imposibles
by CrazyRico
Summary: Harry enamorado y ¿gordo?...Draco, el atleta del año. opuestos se atraen ¿o no? Slash. Drarry. AU Sin magia.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAA! Sé que aún no termino mis otros fics, pero sufrí un bloqueo de inspiración combinado con mucho trabajo que no me había permitido escribir, pero prometo actualizar pronto…últimamente comencé a hacer ejercicio (porque nunca es tarde para llevar a cabo los propósitos de año nuevo jeje) y me llegó una idea para un nuevo fic que espero les guste.**

 **Advertencias** : Slash (relación chico/chico), Drarry, AU sin magia. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo…

Harry despertó diferente esa mañana, eran vacaciones de verano y no tenía mucho que hacer. Normalmente se levantaría, cepillaría sus dientes y comenzaría con su labor del día: acostarse en el sillón y encender la televisión hasta que su padrino llegara con la comida, suspendería su ardua labor en la sala, pasaría la siguiente hora degustando los sagrados alimentos, para después reanudar con su increíblemente desgastante hobbie, hacer otra pausa para cenar y finalmente irse a dormir. Sí, eso haría normalmente pero ese día Harry tenía pensado un nuevo plan de actividades.

Harry cursaba el segundo año en la universidad Hogwarts, era un chico al que todos agradaba y del que admiraban su carísma y sentido del humor. Pero claro, cuando pesas casi 100 kg tienes que buscar otras formas de destacar de las que el físico claramente no te puede dar. Es cierto que la belleza se encuentra en el interior o eso se esfuerza la sociedad por hacernos creer, pero es la misma sociedad la que rechaza a los que no encajan en los estándares de belleza populares y Harry lo sabía, lo vivía. En su clase, es cierto que no sufría de bullying como tal, ya tenían 20 años, ya no estaban para esas niñerías pero sí sufría en cuestiones como no ser precisamente popular entre las chicas o en no recibir miradas coquetas de vez en cuando, aunque Harry ya se había acostumbrado a ello y no es que le importara mucho que las chicas lo notaran o no, a fin de cuentas él era gay y aunque no lo divulgaba no tenía problemas en aceptarlo cuando se lo preguntaban.

La cuestión era que el moreno estaba enamorado, terriblemente enamorado de uno de sus compañeros: Neville Longbottom, quién muy aparte de ser uno de los chicos más atractivos y populares de la escuela, era completamente heterosexual. Pero Harry mantenía en su mente dos frases muy motivadoras: "No hay imposibles" y "La esperanza es lo último que muere". Frases que constantemente les repetía a Ron y a Hermione, quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos desde…bueno, siempre. Ambos ya estaban acostumbrados al entusiasmo con el que el moreno les hablaba de Neville, ellos le habían dicho hasta el cansancio que el superestrella simplemente no era para él, pero él continuaba necio a que una posibilidad tenía que existir.

-Harry, ni siquiera le hablas. Además tú sabes cómo es él, medio Hogwarts del gremio femenino conoce su cama- le había dicho la castaña en uno de sus últimos intentos por hacerle entrar en razón.

-Lo sé Herms, pero siento que en algún momento coincidiremos, nos conoceremos y quién sabe…quizá algún día se enamore de mí.- la castaña simplemente rodó los ojos ante la expresión de bobo con resfriado que Longbottom solía causar en su amigo y se rindió por ese día.

Ese optimismo seguía a Harry todos los días, hasta el día en que vio al "amor de su vida" como él lo llamaba, entrar al aula de química de la mano con su más reciente pero no menos atractiva novia: Luna Lovegood. Era el último día de clases y verlo entrar con la hermosa chica había causado en él que el switch que manejaba su optimismo se apagara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le siguió las bromas a Seamus y no habló con Lavander Brown como solía para darse consejos mutuamente, ese día lo único que quería era salir de ahí, llegar a casa y beber un vaso de Coca- Cola, su bebida favorita.

Y así estuvo deprimido durante casi un mes, comiendo y viendo televisión para distraerse de su miseria, hasta que después de darle muchas vueltas llegó a una conclusión: Neville era guapo y atlético, las chicas con las que salía eran guapas y tenían cuerpos de infarto. Harry pensó que la opción adecuada era volverse atlético y… en lo de guapo no podía hacer mucho, pero se dijo que no podía estar tan mal, muchos decían que tenía ojos bellos.

Así que al despertar esa mañana se hizo a la idea de ir a hacer ejercicio, cerca de su casa había un centro deportivo, que simplemente constaba de una cancha multiusos y unos cuantos aparatos para ejercitar los músculos. Él conocía el lugar bastante bien, este no era su primer intento para bajar de peso, de hecho era su quinto. En los anteriores se veía impulsado por Hermione, Ron o Sirius pero finalmente terminaba dándose por vencido y regresando a su sedentaria vida. Harry se dijo que la diferencia de éste intento con los otros era que ahora él era su propio impulsor y que ya contaba con un objetivo: volverse a la altura de Neville Longbottom.

Se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha, se puso unos shorts, una camiseta holgada y el par de zapatos que se asemejaban más al adjetivo "deportivos" y salió con rumbo a la cancha sin dejar ninguna nota, ya que su padrino estaba en el trabajo. Llegó en pocos minutos al lugar dándose cuenta que estaba casi vacío, con excepción de un grupo de chicos que por su aspecto Harry dedujo que practicaban atletismo en la pista que rodeaba la cancha, percatándose que así era al ver a dos chicos salir a toda velocidad en una carrera.

Potter pensó que el correr no era tan mala idea y decidió darle una oportunidad. Comenzó a caminar por la pista, era un día nublado como usualmente y soplaba un viento suave y fresco que realmente disfrutaba. Estaba por concluir la primera vuelta cuando pasó cerca del grupo de atletas, estaban descansando o algo así, algunos sentados y otros de pie a la orilla de la pista cuando escuchó hablar a uno de los que estaba de pie.

-Creo que nos sentimos culpables por la hamburguesa de anoche ¿no es así chicos?

-¡Y no te olvides de la soda Zabbinni!

-Tienes toda la razón Nott.- Harry intentó ignorar sus comentarios burlescos y carcajadas dirigidas hacia él, pero se permitió observar con su vista periférica a los causantes del alboroto, eran tres. Uno de piel oscura que era quién más reía, otro flaco y largirucho que miraba al otro con mirada divertida y el último que era rubio y bastante atractivo según Potter, quién miraba al suelo sin mucho interés y que tenía apenas un asomo de sonrisa que parecía más de compromiso que de diversión.

-No te vayas a cansar Draco, vas muy rápido- dijo el de piel oscura. Harry volteó a ver al mencionado que resultó ser el rubio, dándose cuenta que él también lo veía. Ambos retiraron la vista rápidamente, Harry por vergüenza y Draco por incomodidad dedicándole una sonrisa muy falsa a su amigo de color quién pareció no percatarse.

Harry decidido a no pasar más incomodidades se echó a correr por la pista hasta cansarse, tratando de olvidar el incidente y decidido a cumplir su objetivo. _Las cosas que uno hace por amor_ pensó.

 **Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia no duden en dejar un review. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de ésta historia. Si les gustó, tienen algún comentario o sugerencia, déjenme un review. Gracias por leer…**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había decidido ejercitarse, después del incómodo y desagradable primer encuentro con el grupo de corredores, nada relevante había pasado. Los primeros días aún sentía las miradas curiosas del grupo y las burlas del trío o más bien del chico moreno y el largirucho, el rubio se mantenía con ellos pero no emitía ningún comentario, simplemente los ignoraba y a Harry con ellos y para el fin de la semana ya sólo el chico moreno lo miraba con diversión.

Como era de esperarse los primeros días no aguantó mucho en la pista, a paso lento y moderado lograba completar apenas media vuelta, cada día tratando de alcanzar un poco más, hasta que al concluir la primera semana logró realizar una vuelta completa. No era mucho y menos si lo comparaban con lo que hacían los atletas, pero para Harry era un gran logro. Los días fueron pasando y Potter cada vez aumentaba la distancia y velocidad con la que corría, y habiendo pasado tres semanas desde el comienzo ya notaba resultados. Su ropa comenzaba a quedarle más floja y su cara comenzaba a verse menos redonda.

En las tres semanas que habían transcurrido también pudo darse cuenta de dónde venía la soberbia y actitudes del chico moreno y compañía, los tres eran los mejores en el grupo, tenían mucha resistencia y eran increíblemente rápidos. Pero Harry pensó que si había que seleccionar al mejor, ese era el rubio. Harry se permitía observarlo de vez en cuando y pudo darse cuenta que en general era muy callado y retraído, no mantenía conversaciones muy largas con nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, pero siempre iba adelante en todas las actividades y concluía antes que todos, seguido por los otros dos. _Seguramente es el típico creído que por ser mejor que los demás cree que nadie lo merece y ni se digna siquiera a hablarles._ Pensaba Harry de acuerdo a la impresión que el rubio le inspiraba. Esto hizo que se acordara de Neville: _él es excelente en prácticamente todo lo que hace y siempre tiene una sonrisa y temas de conversación con todos, incluso conmigo. Es perfecto_ …y concluyó su pensamiento con un suspiro de enamorado. La comparación anterior hizo que incluyera al rubio a su lista de gente negativa junto con los burlones de sus amigos, aunque técnicamente el atleta no le había hecho nada, pero su impresión basada en su actitud bastó para ponerlo en el lado de la gente con la que no le interesaba tratar.

Estaba comenzando la cuarta semana y ya sólo le restaban esta y una semana más para regresar a clases, no les había mencionado nada a Ron y Hermione, y había evitado salir con ellos en vacaciones con excusas de que tenía encargos por parte de Sirius con tal de que todo el asunto fuera una sorpresa y todos se maravillaran con su cambio físico, sobretodo el "amor de su vida". Era verdad que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por bajar de peso, incluso había tratado de mejorar y reducir su consumo alimenticio y hasta ahora le estaba funcionando bajando 2 kg por semana, con un total de 6 kg hasta la fecha. Su padrino estaba más que contento.

-Cada día estás más delgado, ya pronto te veré con tremendo cuerpazo- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Eso espero Sirius, ese es el plan- le había dicho.

-Sólo nunca olvides tu inhalador y trata de no sobre esforzarte- Harry sólo asintió ante la preocupación del mayor.

Desde pequeño Potter había desarrollado asma, una enfermedad que cierra los bronqueos en los pulmones dificultando la respiración cuando la persona se esfuerza demasiado o se expone a cosas como el polvo o el frío, esto había contribuido a su poca actividad física que combinados con una no tan buena alimentación fueron provocando su sobrepeso. Harry siempre cargaba su inhalador a todos lados, incluso Hermione tenía uno en caso de que lo olvidara y en la escuela ocurriera una emergencia. Cuando corría lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus shorts en caso de necesitarlo, al principio lo utilizaba al comenzar a correr porque si no comenzaba a sentirse mal. Poco a poco fue requiriéndolo menos hasta que en esa cuarta semana ya no lo usaba para nada, pero aún lo cargaba por si las dudas.

Era un lunes soleado y Harry estaba dispuesto a romper su récord de cuatro vueltas y media, los de atletismo estaban ahí pero a él ya no le importaba. Comenzó a caminar y vio que el grupo trotaba por la pista, al parecer hoy practicaban resistencia. Dio tres vueltas caminando y comenzó a correr, el grupo seguía trotando y logró ver al trío de estrellas a la cabeza liderados por el rubio, los alcanzó y vio que Draco recordó que ese al parecer era su nombre, lo veía. Ligeramente molesto por su presencia apuró el paso con tal de pasarlos, sin notar que algo había caído por su bolsillo.

 **Draco POV**

Hoy era lunes, por lo tanto, les tocaba practicar resistencia. Era la actividad que más le gustaba, correr siempre despejaba su mente y permitía que se relajara. Había llegado temprano, como siempre, y esperó a que poco a poco sus compañeros llegaran. Su forma de ser no era muy sociable ni abierta, pero disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás y aunque en un principio estos lo veían con miradas curiosas y de expectación, se fueron acostumbrando a su forma de ser, a fin de cuentas era callado no grosero. Uno a uno fueron llegando y con ellos su instructor: Cedric Diggory. A pesar de que era su instructor, sólo les llevaba unos tres años de diferencia así que todos lo veían como uno más del grupo.

-Chicos, ya saben que hoy es resistencia así que vamos a hacer diez vueltas a trote normal, diez corriendo con velocidad y otras diez igual trotando normal- todos dieron un suspiro de frustración, todos menos Draco por supuesto.

-Nos quiere ver muertos-le había dicho Blaise en voz baja. Había conocido al moreno y a Nott cuando había ingresado al grupo, ellos eran los destacados y aunque a Draco no le gustaba presumir, sabía que él también era bastante bueno así que rápidamente se abrió un puesto entre ellos y se volvió bastante cercano a ambos. Asintió a lo dicho por su amigo.

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió.

-Venga, comenzamos- Cedric habló comenzando a trotar. Rápidamente todos se le fueron uniendo quedando él hasta atrás, como siempre, vigilándole el paso a todos.

Draco comenzó a trotar con Blaise y Theo siguiéndole de cerca. Iba concluyendo la segunda vuelta cuando vio que alguien entraba a la pista, era el chico que venía desde hace poco. Lo reconoció porque a pesar de ya haber reducido su figura notablemente, aún seguía siendo llenito. La verdad era que a diferencia de Blaise y Theo, él no encontraba gracioso el que hubiera comenzado a hacer ejercicio, es más, lo admiraba. Sabía que el correr no era cosa tan fácil y el chico se había mantenido por bastante tiempo, a comparación de otros a los que él había visto. Cuando él ya iba por la vuelta seis, vio que el chico comenzó a trotar y que ya los había alcanzado, lo miró rápidamente y se percató que el chico también lo miraba y que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron notó que su expresión cambió a una con un tinte de molestia, un poco contrariado vio como el chico aumentaba la velocidad y los pasaba rápidamente y también vio que algo había caído de su bolsillo.

-Alguien lleva prisa- le susurró divertido Blaise sin notar la caída del objeto, Draco lo ignoró y cuando se acercaron a donde se había caído, se desvió para recogerlo. Blaise y Theo se quedaron con él sin saber que ocurría.

-Se ha caído de su bolsillo-dijo levantando el inhalador.

-¿del gordo?- Draco rodó los ojos y simplemente asintió- es de chocolate seguramente, para darse fuerzas supongo- Blaise rió y Theo con él.

-No Blaise, no es chocolate. Es medicina para asma- Draco echó un vistazo a la pista notando que el chico de lentes ya estaba del otro lado- tengo que dárselo.

-No Draco, espe…-pero el rubio ya se había echado a correr para alcanzar al otro.

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAA! Sé que han pasado siglos, pero he vueltooo! Espero disfruten este cap. Si les gustó, tienen algún comentario o sugerencia no duden en dejar un review.**

Estaba por concluir la primera vuelta cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, creyendo que había sido sólo una corriente de aire quiso continuar como si nada cuando escuchó que alguien hablaba detrás de él.

-¡Oye espera!- Harry volteó y para su sorpresa era el rubio, detuvo el paso y miró expectante al otro preguntándose qué rayos podría querer. _Molestar y hacerse el gracioso seguramente_ pensó- cuando corrías de aquél lado se te cayó esto y creí que podrías necesitarlo.

Harry miró a lo que el rubio le extendía y con asombro vio que era su inhalador, se palpó en los bolsillos dándose cuenta que efectivamente lo había tirado y lo tomó de las manos de ¿Draco? Harry aún no estaba seguro de su nombre.

-Muchas gracias, no me di cuenta que lo había tirado.-dijo de manera amable.

-No hay de qué-le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Harry reafirmara que en verdad el chico era muy atractivo _No tanto como Neville, por supuesto o bueno…tal vez sí_ \- ¿siempre has padecido de eso?

-Sí, desde pequeño sufría de ataques constantes pero desde que comencé a venir ya casi no lo ocupo.- respondió.

-¡Oh! Eso es bueno, correr es asombroso –el rubio sonrió de nuevo y extendió su mano- me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Harry Potter- dijo extendiendo su mano también, devolviéndole el saludo.

-Fue un gusto Harry, te dejo para que sigas con tu rutina.

-Gracias, igualmente.-El rubio sonrió de nuevo y se echó a correr. Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. _Bueno… quizá él no es tan creído ni tan inmaduro como los otros dos._ Se dijo a sí mismo y se echó a correr para continuar ejercitándose.

 **POV Draco**

Draco alcanzó a los demás que ya iban por la vuelta número 8 y se reunió con sus amigos. Theo y Blaise habían visto la escena protagonizada por su rubio amigo y el "gordito chistoso" según Zabinni, desde metros de distancia mientras trotaban acercándose cuando vieron que después de un apretón de manos Draco comenzó a correr en su dirección.

-¿Sobrevivirá doctor?- preguntó Zabinni con burlesca preocupación.

-Sí, lo hará. Y no precisamente gracias a ti Blaise- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy al servicio de los más necesitados.

-¡Cierra la boca!- dijo el ojigris echándose a correr, continuando con su entrenamiento.

Corrieron por unos 20 minutos más cuando echó un vistazo a la entrada. Vio como el chico, Harry, se dirigía hacia ella con paso cansado y la cabeza gacha, por alguna razón le recordó al coyote después de corretear infructuosamente al correcaminos y ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír hasta que lo vio marcharse. Terminó toda la rutina puesta por Cedric y esperó hasta que todo el grupo lo hubiera hecho y se reunió con ellos.

-Muy bien chicos, ha sido todo por hoy. Vayan a sus casas, dense una ducha y descansen porque mañana tendremos carreras de velocidad- todos asintieron emocionados y fueron recogiendo sus cosas y uno a uno se fueron yendo. Draco miró su celular para revisar la hora: 7:35 pm. El tiempo volaba en el entrenamiento, y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto, lo abrió y leyó…

 _Hola mi vida, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? Estaba pensando_

 _que nos viéramos para cenar ¿te parece a las 8:30 en Rosmerta's?...Te amo._

Era su novia: Pansy Parkinson. Ella y Draco habían comenzado a salir desde hace ya seis meses y no podía estar más feliz. Sonrió ante la pantalla del móvil y comenzó a escribir:

 _Hola cariño, el entrenamiento estuvo tan pesado como siempre. Me encanta._

 _En Rosmerta's es perfecto. Iré a casa a asearme y te veré allí… te amo más._

Guardó su celular, recogió sus cosas y salió apresurado de allí, tenía poco menos de una hora para arreglarse.

Llegó al restaurante faltando dos minutos para la hora acordada con Pansy, pero al entrar se percató que su enamorada ya se encontraba ahí. Rosmerta's era un restaurante pequeño en el centro de la ciudad. Básicamente era un lugar con unas diez mesas todas cubiertas con manteles blancos y adornos en verde esmeralda, las sillas tenían este mismo color. El piso estaba hecho de madera encerada que resaltaba su color marrón obscuro y las paredes de un color crema hacían juego con los candiles en el techo, dándole al restaurante un aire cálido. Pansy se encontraba en una de las mesas del rincón más alejado de la puerta, Draco se acercó rápidamente siendo recibido por una hermosa y enorme sonrisa por parte de ella.

-Hola cielo, te he extrañado- Pansy soltó con un puchero. Draco le plantó un suave beso en los labios y se sentó frente a ella.

-Y yo a ti, disculpa la demora querida ¿llevas mucho esperando?

-Casi nada, llegué dos minutos antes que tú.

La cena pasó sin novedades, ambos hablando de temas triviales y concluyó con Draco llevándola hasta la puerta de su casa, se despidieron con un beso que prometía amor y el rubio salió para su casa.

 **POV Harry**

La penúltima semana de vacaciones pasó volando para Harry, fue todos los días a la pista y con suma alegría se percató de que su resistencia iba en aumento, pero su resistencia no fue lo único que cambió. Ahora cada vez que él y el rubio se encontraban o cruzaban miradas éste lo saludaba con una inclinación de la cabeza y una leve sonrisa, y el ojiverde contestaba de la misma forma.

Estaba emocionado, ya sólo faltaba un día para regresar a clases y de pesar 96 kg, había descendido hasta 83 kg en los dos meses de vacaciones. Estaba esperando ver la expresión de todos en cuánto le vieran, en especial la de Nevile.

A la mañana siguiente Harry llegó al aula cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, incluidos Ron, Hermione y Neville. Todos conversaban animadamente acerca de su verano y cuando él entró, uno a uno se fueron callando. _Bingo_ pensó animadamente. Todos lo veían atentamente, unos con los ojos muy abiertos, otros con la boca ligeramente abierta y otros se miraban en silencio con sonrisas de admiración. La primera en romper la súbita atmósfera de admiración fue Hermione quién se levantó de su asiento para alcanzar a Harry que se dirigía al suyo y lo atrapó con un gran abrazo.

-¡Harry ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Te ves increíble!- el mencionado sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Sólo hice un poco de ejercicio y dieta Herms.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-Hermano no sé lo que hiciste pero si fueras heterosexual tendría demasiados celos en estos momentos- Ron se les había unido y su comentario hizo que Harry sintiera que en verdad su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Durante el día sus compañeros fueron acercándose a felicitarlo y a la hora del almuerzo lo que tanto esperaba por fin llegó. Neville se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados, los saludó a todos y miró a Harry.

-¡Wow Harry! Casi no te reconozco, ¿cómo fue que decidiste a un cambio tan drástico?

\- Creo que era el momento de dar media vuelta y dejar los malos hábitos, además quizá una nueva imagen era lo que necesitaba para alcanzar la atención de _esa_ persona especial- Hermione rodó los ojos ante la pseudo insinuación romántica de su amigo.

-Pues verás que pronto aparecerá en tu vida como lo hizo en la mía, hablando de eso ¿no han visto a Luna?

Algo en Harry se rompió, tanto esfuerzo, tanta expectación y nada. Tal parecía que ni con un cambio de imagen lograría que Neville se fijara en él.

-Harry, imagina que Parvati quisiera algo contigo y para atraer tu atención se aumentara el busto, ¿le corresponderías?- Harry lo pensó pero no dijo nada, pero su amiga parecía leerle el pensamiento- exacto Harry, lo mismo pasa con Neville. Por más que lo desees jamás pasará.

-Creo que tienes razón pero valía la pena el intento- sonrió y sus amigos con él.

-Y fue un intento muy bueno Harry- Ron le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No dejes que él te prive de sentirte feliz y deseoso de enamorarte. Verás que muy pronto alguien vendrá y no necesitará que cambies de imagen para que te vea tal cual eres y se enamore perdidamente de ti- Hermione siempre sabía cómo hacerlo razonar y reconfortarlo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué tal que nunca llega?

-Lo hará- dijeron ambos en unísono.

Harry se encontraba bastante abatido y no tenía muchas ganas de ir a correr después de lo sucedido esa mañana con Neville, pero se había prometido no dejar de esforzarse, así que se armó de ganas y se dirigió a la pista.

Al llegar recorrió con la vista el lugar y vio que solo un par de personas y el grupo de atletas se encontraban ahí. Comenzó a caminar y se topó con el rubio, este lo miró y sonrió amablemente para después continuar con su rutina. Potter caminó unos metros más y percibió que alguien lo miraba por detrás, volteó pero ninguno de los que venían lo miraban. Siguió con su camino y volvió a sentir que alguien lo miraba, volteó una vez más e igualmente no había nadie observándolo. Iba a comenzar a correr cuando escuchó pasos rápidos aproximarse y que alguien ponía una mano en su hombro. Se giró y se encontró con un chico alto de pelo cobrizo, piel blanca y ojos color miel que le extendía una mano. Harry lo reconoció como uno de los atletas. Era bastante atractivo, aunque no tanto como Neville o Draco, pensó el moreno. El chico le dirigió una bella sonrisa…

-Hola ¿qué tal? Cedric Diggory.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap… :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLAAA! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo…perdón mil por la demora, espero les guste! Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siéntanse libres de dejarlo en un review… MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!**

-Hola ¿qué tal? Cedric Diggory.

-Eh… ¡Hola! Harry Potter- el moreno súbitamente se había puesto nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que gente desconocida lo abordara de la nada, menos si se trataba de uno de los atletas.

-Mucho gusto Harry- la voz del chico era alegre pero firme, por ello Harry podía afirmar que Cedric era una persona amable y educada pero con la que tendrías que pensártelo dos veces antes de querer tener un problema. _Algo así como Hermione_ pensó el ojiverde. Dicho pensamiento lo abrumó un poco. Recordó la vez que él y Ron le escondieron los apuntes de Biología a la castaña. Grave error…la chica se enojó tanto que la única manera de hacer que los perdonara fue que ambos le pidieran disculpas públicamente a la hora del almuerzo. De rodillas. El moreno despejó su mente y volvió a la realidad- espero me perdones por interrumpir tu entrenamiento, pero tenía que felicitarte por tu progreso. He notado tu constancia y déjame decirte que eso es digno de admirar, sobre todo al principio. Si sigues así, en un futuro cercano podrías considerar unirte al equipo.

Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante lo dicho por Diggory, se planteó mil posibilidades acerca de lo que quería pero ninguna de ellas contemplaba una felicitación y mucho menos que el castaño le dijera que podría llegar a ser uno de ellos.

-Muchas gracias Cedric- dijo Harry apenado- la verdad es que sí ha sido difícil por momentos, pero estoy mentalizado a progresar.

-Así es como piensa un verdadero atleta- Diggory le sonrió una vez más- escucha Harry, el sábado habrá una competencia aquí en la pista y el equipo participará ¿te gustaría venir a echar un vistazo? Así podrías darte una idea de lo que serás capaz de hacer una vez te nos unas.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, saber que su esfuerzo estaba siendo recompensado y la repentina oportunidad de unirse a lo que podría representar el cambio más radical en su vida lo llenaron de una intensa emoción.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias- soltó, no pudiendo contener una sincera sonrisa.

-Perfecto, la competencia es a las 10:00 am, te dejo para que puedas comenzar con tu entrenamiento- y sin más dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás atletas, algunos de ellos se habían mostrado lo bastante interesados y habían observado el encuentro completo con mucha curiosidad, incluido el dueño de unos hermosos ojos plata.

Harry aún no daba crédito a lo sucedido y ahora más motivado que nunca echó a trotar por la pista, decidido a romper su record de distancia y velocidad.

 **POV Draco**

Sin duda los lunes se habían convertido en su día favorito de la semana, no es que los otros días estuvieran mal solo que él veía los lunes como una nueva oportunidad. Marcaba el inicio de las actividades de la semana y con ello la posibilidad de ser un poco mejor en todos los aspectos de su vida. Además el hecho que les tocara practicar resistencia lo motivaba mucho, correr por grandes lapsos de tiempo lo ayudaba a reflexionar. No es que su vida fuera un desastre, al contrario, sus padres eran muy afectuosos y comprensivos, aunque también conservadores. Siempre se esforzaron por darle todo lo que necesitó e hicieron de más por hacerlo feliz, siempre y cuando las razones de su felicidad estuvieran dentro de los límites de la moralidad permitidos en un chico de familia bien educado. Y ni hablar de su novia, Pansy lo había flechado desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez sentada en una de las bancas de su salón de clase el primer día de universidad, aunque para ella no había sucedido así, ya que le costó al rubio año y medio de inocente coqueteo que ella accediera a tener una cita, la cual había salido muy bien dado que estaban a punto de cumplir siete meses de relación. Así que sí, Draco era feliz. Sólo le gustaban esos momentos de introspección.

Llegó a la pista a la hora acostumbrada y esperó a que poco a poco sus compañeros se fueran sumando y minutos antes de las 6:00 pm. Llegó su instructor.

-Muy bien chicos, la competencia es éste sábado y si en verdad queremos ganarles a esos imbéciles de Durmstrang tendremos que dar el 200% de nuestro esfuerzo ¿okay?- todos asintieron enérgicamente- ¡perfecto! Vamos a empezar con el calentamiento y posteriormente los ejercicios, Zabinni, Nott y Malfoy ustedes harán 8 km en velocidad constante y no, no es opcional Zabinni- argumentó ante el intento del moreno por refunfuñar- todos los demás harán lo usual ¿entendido?... ¡a darle!

En eso estaban cuando Draco se percató que alguien se acercaba a la pista, era el chico, Harry. Por algún motivo verlo le causó bastante alegría, así que cuando se hubo acercado le sonrió ligeramente, viendo como el otro correspondía el gesto. Ver que seguía motivado para continuar viniendo y que se esforzaba aún más que los primeros días, lo hizo sentirse a él mismo más motivado. Al ver que Potter se alejaba por la pista se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía, Cedric. _Eso es extraño_ pensó. Cuando su entrenador hubo alcanzado al ojiverde, escuchó una voz a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios quiere Diggory con el gordinflón?- Zabinni con sus siempre tiernos comentarios.

-No lo sé…y se llama Harry, Blaise- dijo Malfoy con tono cansado.

-¿De cuándo a acá sabes su nombre?

-El día que le llevé su inhalador nos presentamos.

-¡Aww! ¿Ya pensaste dónde lo llevarás para su primera cita?

El rubio solamente se limitó a rodar los ojos. Ambos seguían observando la escena cuando se dio cuenta que Harry sonrió muy efusivamente. _¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Será que se conocen? No, no lo creo. De conocerse se hubieran saludado desde el día uno._ Draco inconscientemente tenía un debate consigo mismo cuando vio que Cedric corría de nuevo hacia ellos y Potter comenzaba a trotar en dirección contraria. Una vez que los alcanzó Zabinni hizo la pregunta que él también moría por hacer, _simple curiosidad_ se dijo Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Ced?!

-¿Qué?- dijo el aludido con tono de inocencia- simplemente lo felicité por su progreso, ya saben que es importante la motivación al principio, y lo invité el sábado a ver la competencia.

Zabinni simplemente rodó los ojos. Cientos de personas habían pasado por esa pista y Cedric nunca, NUNCA había hecho algo así, el rubio entrecerró los ojos cuando aún veía al entrenador. _¿Qué querrá con él?..._

-¿Algún problema Draco?- el mayor había sido consciente de la serie de miradas.

-No, para nada- soltó saliendo de sus pensamientos y sonriendo ligeramente- me parece genial lo que has hecho- Diggory lo miró por un segundo- iré a calentar- salió disparado aún un poco confuso por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Cedric miró al rubio alejarse... _Touché_ pensó.

 **POV Harry**

Había llegado a su salón de clase 15 minutos antes de la hora de entrada, seguía emocionado por lo acontecido el día anterior y moría por contarles a Ron y a Hermione, cuando llegaron y fueron a reunirse con él soltó…

-¡Tengo algo que contarles!

-Hola Ron, Hermione ¿cómo están? Bien, muchas gracias Harry ¿y tú?- dijo la castaña en tono divertido- además nosotros también tenemos algo que contarte.

-A que no adivinas quienes llegaron juntos el día de hoy- fue el turno del pelirrojo para tomar la palabra. Harry levantó las cejas.

-¿Cho y Seamus?- ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Snape y McGonagall!- Hermione soltó con una risita.

-¡Iugg!…- Harry no pudo contener una mueca de asco.

-¿Se imaginan como serían sus hijos?- las ideas de Ron a veces eran bastante traumáticas. Los tres sacudieron la cabeza ante la imagen de los pequeños, además no había que ser un experto para darse cuenta que por la edad de sus profesores, una descendencia no era muy probable.

-Ahora sí ¿qué ibas a decirnos?- a Potter le volvió la emoción al rostro.

-Donde estoy yendo a correr entrena un grupo de atletismo todos los días, nunca había hablado con nadie. Excepto una vez que sin darme cuenta tiré mi inhalador y uno de ellos, demasiado guapo por cierto, me lo regresó. El caso es que ayer llegué a la pista y uno de ellos se me acercó y…

-¿Te molestó, te hizo daño?- Hermione siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando alguien trataba de meterse con alguno de sus amigos.

-No, no, para nada. De hecho todo lo contrario…me felicitó por estar constante y por mi esfuerzo y me invitó a ver una competencia el sábado ¿quieren ir?- Ambos asintieron alegremente.

-¿ves cómo tu esfuerzo sí ha valido la pena?- Harry sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga.

 **POV Draco**

La semana había pasado sin ninguna novedad, se la había pasado concentrado en entrenar para la competencia y en los deberes de la escuela. Estudiaba en la universidad Ilvermorny junto con Pansy, a pesar de pasar la mayor parte del día juntos se las arreglaban bastante bien teniendo cada quién su grupo de amigos para equilibrar su relación y no aburrirse ni hartarse el uno del otro.

Era el viernes por la mañana y Draco se encontraba comprando su almuerzo cuando Pansy lo alcanzó abrazándolo por detrás.

-Hola extraño- el rubio sonrió ante la sorpresa.

-Hola querida ¿almorzamos juntos?- a lo que la chica solo asintió. Terminaron de comprar y se sentaron en una mesa vacía al fondo de la cafetería.

-¿listo para mañana?-comenzó a desenvolver su emparedado- oí que Beauxbeaton viene fuerte.

-Sí, esas chicas son de temer, pero no tanto como los de Durmstrang- una pizca de enojo se dibujó en su semblante.

-Tranquilo cariño ¡Sé que les darán una paliza!

-¿Estás segura que no podrás asistir?- había puesto cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Qué más quisiera yo, pero si no voy con mi madre al aeropuerto ella es capaz de perderse.

-Mis padres trabajando y tú en el aeropuerto, ¡Genial!- soltó sarcástico. Cambió su expresión a una más alegre y preguntó- ¿Por cuánto tiempo los visitará tu abuela?

-Dos semanas.

Llegó el día de la competencia y cuando despertó revisó su celular y encontró que tenía un mensaje de Pansy:

 _Mi vida, no sabes lo triste que me pone el no poder asistir_

 _pero sé que te irá perfecto en la competencia._

 _Yo ya voy en camino al aeropuerto a esperar a mi abuela. Te amo._

Draco sonrió aún un poco afectado por el sueño, recibir un mensaje así lo llenaba de alegría. Se desperezó un poco y escribió la respuesta:

 _Buenos días cielo, a mí también me pone triste_

 _saber que no vendrás. Gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad es_

 _que estoy muy nervioso, espero no nos vaya tan mal. Te amo más._

Lo dicho en el mensaje era cierto, el rubio se encontraba extremadamente nervioso. Era su estado normal antes de una competencia, pero el estar acostumbrado no lo hacía más placentero. Se dio una ducha y se vistió, almorzaría y se iría directo a la pista, quedaba poco más de una hora para que arrancara la competencia.

Llegó al punto de las 9:30 y con él la mayoría de sus compañeros, podían llegar tarde a los entrenamientos pero a las competencias siempre llegaban puntuales. Se reunieron con Cedric en el lugar de siempre y Draco podía ver desde ahí como el lugar poco a poco se iba llenando con más gente, tanto competidores como audiencia.

-Muy bien, nos preparamos para esto- dijo el entrenador con voz firme- ¡confío en ustedes! No importa si ganamos o perdemos, sé que lo han dado todo y es lo único que importa.

 **Harry POV**

Habían acordado verse a las 9:30 en la entrada del centro deportivo porque sabían que Ron iba a llegar un cuarto de hora tarde como lo hacía siempre y así fue. Harry y la castaña llegaron a la hora acordada y el pelirrojo llegó varios minutos después. Cuando estuvieron los tres juntos entraron al lugar y pasaron al lado de una pequeña cafetería.

-Esperen, voy a comprar algo- Potter caminó rápidamente dentro del negocio y volvió con algo por lo que Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¡¿Es en serio Harry James Potter?! Son las 10 de la mañana, además ¿no se supone que estás a dieta?- lo que el moreno había comprado era una botella de coca-cola.

-Tranquila Herms, además es light por lo tanto no engorda. Y la verdad es que ya he renunciado a muchos alimentos que son engordantes. Este-levantó la botella un poco- es un lujo que me puedo permitir.

-¡Estás en un centro deportivo! ¿no te da vergüenza?- Harry sólo sonrió, abrió la botella de refresco y bebió un trago- ¿y tú no piensas decirle nada?- se volteó hacia Weasley con mirada expectante.

-Eh…¿Me das un trago colega?- a Hermione le chispearon los ojos- ¡¿Qué?! Beberá menos.- Harry rió junto con Ron y la chica soltó un suspiro de impaciencia acompañado de un "como sea" y empezó a caminar, los otros dos la siguieron.

Llegaron y subieron a una de las gradas que estaban a los costados de la pista, ya había bastante gente pero encontraron lugares en el nivel más bajo que estaba más cercano a la zona de carrera. Harry pudo ver al grupo de atletas en su lugar de siempre, calentando y charlando entre ellos. Distinguió fácilmente al rubio y a Cedric que era con los que más había tenido contacto.

-Miren, ellos son los corredores de quienes les hablé- les dijo volteando hacia sus amigos que a su vez voltearon a donde señalaba.

-¿Quién es él?- dijo Hermione sonriendo coquetamente. Harry siguió la mirada de la chica para ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Ah! Ese es Cedric, el chico que me felicitó- le dijo mirándola.

-¿Le caes bien, verdad colega?-dijo Ron sonriendo abiertamente

-¿Por qué lo di…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! OH POR…-la castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- Está voltean…ESTA VINIENDO HACIA ACÁ.

-Hermione cálmate- el moreno volteó afirmando que efectivamente Cedric venía en su dirección, cuando lo vio hicieron contacto visual y el entrenador le dirigió una sonrisa que él correspondió y apresuró el paso. La castaña no pasó por alto este hecho.

-Claro, ¿por qué siempre los más guapos resultan gays?- dijo con cara de abatimiento.

Ron y Harry la miraron con extrañeza, no entendiendo el porqué de su comentario. Cedric llegó a donde estaban sentados y extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro.

-¡Harry! Me da gusto que hayas podido venir- estrechó su mano con firmeza.

-Hola Cedric- volteó hacia sus amigos- ellos son Ron y Hermione.

-¡Hola! mucho gusto, Cedric Diggory- estrechó la mano del pelirrojo.

-¡Qué tal! Ron Weasley.

-y tú debes ser Hermione- extendió su mano hacia la chica con una sonrisa que para ella pertenecía a una portada de revista.

.-Gra...Granger, Hermione Granger- sonrió nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto- se volteó de nuevo hacia el ojiverde y dijo- bien Harry, prepárense para ver como los "Deathly Crushers" se llevan la victoria el día de hoy.

-¿Deathly qué?- Ron preguntó

-Crushers…el nombre de nuestro equipo- los tres asintieron en comprensión- bueno, solo venía a saludar. Es mejor que regrese con mi equipo para terminar de prepararnos.

Se despidieron animosamente, ajenos al hecho de que toda su conversación había sido observada firmemente por un corredor de cabellera rubia, que al ver que Diggory regresaba regresó su mirada y siguió con lo suyo.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


End file.
